


Some People Believe In Fairytales

by LaoisePotter



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: AU, Angst, F/F, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, all that good stuff, characters to be added as they appear, very self indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 21:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20265049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaoisePotter/pseuds/LaoisePotter
Summary: There are some songs the rest of the world can never drown out.





	Some People Believe In Fairytales

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome, friends and fans, to this EXTREMELY self-indulgent August Rush AU. The basic plot won't undergo many changes, but tweaks and twists and add-ons will be used to improve what needs to be and flesh out parts that will benefit this story in particular. I plan on using all the characters in The Prom in one form or another, so new character tags will be added as we go along.
> 
> Sooo I hope you enjoy, if you choose to read on, because I'm going to have a lot of fun writing it! Have a lovely rest of your day!

_Sometimes the world tries to knock it out of you…_

The best part of upstate New York were its fields. It was so easy to get lost in the tall grass—uncut by human hands, sown only by the wind, watered by drizzles and summer thunderstorms—and that made it the perfect hiding place from the rest of the world. When there weren’t any more chores or homework to be done, she took off running through the back door of her foster home and dove straight into the wild overgrowth. Her favorite spot wasn’t marked by anything but a feeling that curled around her heart when the sun hit her face just right, and the breeze tossed her hair just so, and the grass rustled around her to a rhythm nobody else seemed to understand. It felt _right_. It felt like home.

The sky stretched blue above her as she spared a glance at the house in the distance before turning away to raise her arms. It wasn’t a terrible place to live, but it wasn’t _her_ place. Out here in the open, she could listen, and that’s all she needed for now. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply for a moment, then began to move with the grass. It wasn’t something she could ever explain—and she had tried a number of times—but there was something more in the wind, and she could hear it. Gentle, lilting notes, like someone in love sighing quietly. Sweet, soothing ones, like a mother whispering to their child. A rhythm that felt like a heartbeat…sometimes two, sometimes three, sometimes just her own. This wasn’t the only home where she had heard this music, but it was her favorite thus far. It seemed to be getting louder, maybe more complex. Either way, everything she had been longing for was closer now than ever before. All she had to do was keep listening.

There was an unwavering part of her that knew she had been wanted. In all eleven years she had been alive, in all five foster homes she had lived in, she never once doubted such a thing. She didn’t know what had happened to make her parents give her away, but she knew it wasn’t supposed to happen. They wanted her, and some part of them stayed with her all this time, like a promise that they’d be together again someday. They were the reason she could hear the music creaking through the trees and falling with the rain, following the steady beat of her heart. She listened to the wind and conducted the swaying grass like her orchestra, rising and falling and sweeping and soaring like the most beautiful song that had ever been written. It hurt a little that nobody else could hear it, but at the same time, it felt too private and intimate to share. Maybe someday, she’ll write it down and perform it for the world, when the melody had done its job and led her straight into their arms again.

“Casey!”

She flinched, and the music faded away. Her arms dropped to her sides as she looked back towards the house to see a few small figures filter out the back door, one of them making a beeline for the grass.

“Casey!”

She recognized the slight panic in Gaby’s voice. One of her other current foster sisters, Nicole, was almost certainly the reason behind it. She probably sent Gaby out to find her so she could taunt her, or tear up her drawings in front of her, or better yet, have Kyle expedite the torture and rough her up before dinner. She never wanted Nicole to hate her, but once mentioning how she can feel her parents seemed to be more than enough reason to. The older girl immediately made it her mission to cause her as much misery as possible, for however long they were in this home together. Nobody else was bothered enough to put an end to it, so as long as she didn’t leave evidence for their foster father to find, Nicole was in the clear. Sometimes Gaby was a good friend and ally, but she was just eleven as well, so sometimes, Gaby cowed to the pressure and sold her out. Almost anybody could have, everyone knew she took every opportunity to go into the grass that she could, but Nicole liked having Gaby as a backup if her plans fell through.

“CASEY!”

Most days, she’d just come back to the house and accept whatever punishment Nicole decided to give her for _daring_ to believe she’d be reunited with her mothers someday, but not today. Today she hunched over and scurried further into the field, keeping her head low and her footsteps quiet. Gaby would be mad at her later, but she didn’t care that much. The music was becoming clearer and she had to keep listening.

_…but I believe in music the way that some people believe in fairy tales._

Casey rose back to her full height when she heard Gaby’s voice fade away. She waited for a few moments, then shut her eyes and raised her arms again. They were out there, and she would find them. _Nothing_ in the world could stop her.


End file.
